No Where To Be
by twistiek
Summary: Chapter 3.5 of my story Twisted Love. Lemony goodness you can enjoy even if you haven't read the main story. ;) Rated M for sexual situations and language.


**I have to warn you my muse is nearly lost. She's buried beneath piles of worries, stress, children's toys, dishes that need to be washed, laundry asking to be folded and her cries are drowned out by the sound of NickJr. This lemon did NOT want to be written but I wrote it anyway so if it's rough, I'm so sorry. Maybe I can dig my muse out later and rescue her and give you a superstar lemon...until then, this will have to do.**

**If you haven't been following along this is a mid-chapter scene for the story "Twisted Love" but you really don't need to be reading that to enjoy this (hopefully). :) Another note. This story is in first person while Twisted Love is in third person. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too badly. I also discovered something about myself as a writer, I cannot write third person smut. Ha! Good to know, right? ;) I hope to change it up and have Bass' point of view too at some point.**

**Last note, if you ever find grammar or other mistakes in my writing please tell me in a message or review and I'd be happy to fix it. I read through each story I post 3-4 times before posting but I often miss something and I hate having a story sit out there with errors. I promise I won't be offended. :)**

**PS-I don't own anything Revolution related. I'm just borrowing for fun!**

* * *

Sebastian Monroe had his tongue in my mouth. It was a hard concept to grasp but his firm body pressed against mine felt so amazing that I didn't care. I didn't think. I just knew I wanted him more than I had wanted anyone, ever. Scratch that, I _needed_ him. I physically needed to be with him or I was just going to scream. We'd had months of verbal foreplay and I couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

"Charlie," he whispered, moving his hands to hold my face as he began planting gentle, light kisses all over my face. If I weren't so turned on I would have passed out from shock. Who was this man? Wasn't he supposed to be ruthless? Who taught him how to be a gentle lover?

I moved my hands under his shirt to feel his firm chest. Shit he felt amazing. Forget sex I could just run my hands all over his washboard abs and be good. Jeez. I captured his lips again as I moved my hands down to his waistband, thinking about being ballsy enough to remove his pants. Let's be honest, I didn't have a ton of experience in this area and I was sure Bass was used to aggressive women in bed but I had invited him here and now was not the time to be shy.

I unbuckled his belt and was moving to open his fly when he pulled away, holding my hand still. He didn't say anything, just spent what felt like minutes looking into my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for but apparently he found it because he went back to attacking my mouth and fondling one of my nipples while I forced back a whimper and slid my hands into his pants to grip his manhood. And wow, well I knew he wasn't compensating for anything.

Bass moaned into my mouth and I broke our kiss to smile. I had gained some confidence and began to pleasure him with my hand until he suddenly jerked away, standing in the middle of the room.

"What?" I asked, disappointed. I was sure he was going to freak out. Give me a speech about how wrong this was or simply walk out of the room when he nearly growled his next words.

"Take off your shirt." He asked.

I smirked while I complied by pulling my tank top over my head, revealing a less than clean bra but it was the only one I had. I leaned back on the bed as Bass watched, his eyes deep with desire.

"Now your pants." He demanded.

"You know I kind of imagined we'd undress each other." I said, not caring what he wanted but wondering if I could push his buttons by arguing.

"Charlotte." He warned.

Yep, that worked. I giggled and turned over on my knees, unbuttoning my fly and slipping my jeans down to my thighs, sticking my butt out a little. "Is this what you had in mind?" I mimicked innocence, biting my bottom lip and peering at him behind me. I carefully slipped both legs out while keeping my sexy stance, gaining some self-confidence.

"Now the bra." Bass said, stepping closer to the bed.

I slipped my bra off and tossed it to the side of the room.

"Turn over." He demanded.

I laid down on my back, revealing myself to him.

"And the panties." He said, stepping even closer.

"Bass, may I remind you that you're fully dressed?" I asked.

"I'm losing my patience Charlie," he warned again.

I did as he asked, laying on the bed completely vulnerable and exposed.

Bass slowly began his own show as he took off his shirt then his pants. The General went commando, naturally. I had to keep myself from drooling as he stood, feet away from me, completely naked.

He slowly crawled over me, into the bed. If you could see into someone's soul with your eyes then Bass would have bore into mine by now.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, his eyes roaming over me as he held his body inches from my own.

I stifled back a sob. No one had ever looked at me like Bass had in that moment. It was overwhelming and of course I should have figured it would be as every experience with Bass was so different from what you expected.

"Bass," I began practically whimpering.

"Shh, I know." He whispered as he began kissing my neck and my chest, stopping briefly at my breasts then capturing my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I desperately wanted him just a few minutes ago and now I was dying for him to deliver me from this pressure building inside me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and then moved my hands into his hair, letting my fingers tangle in his curls.

I moved my legs and wrapped them around his waist, lifting my hips to hint at what I needed. Bass smiled and pushed himself inside of me as we both groaned with pleasure.

"You feel amazing, Charlie." Bass crooned. He set a steady rhythm as I held on for the ride. His hands were all over, surrounding me, making me feel safe, wanted and so very wanton. He pulled back, finding another position where he could watch me come undone.

I felt everything inside myself begin to tighten up as he drove into me faster and harder, watching me the whole time.

"Bass," I breathed, so close.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and his face tightened into a passionate scowl. "Say it again." He asked.

"Bass." I whined as I shuddered in pleasure. Something within snapped and I felt amazing. Dizzy, giddy, and overwhelmed with pleasure. Bass followed closely behind, pulling out to spill his seed on the bed as he shouted my name.

He collapsed beside me as we both caught our breath, silent and dizzy from our sexual adventure.

After a moment he got up, got dressed and collected my clothes for me. I didn't have any regrets but I also wasn't sure what to say after all that.

"We should get some sleep." Bass stated.

"Yeah." I said, slipping my clothes back on.

Bass stood by the bed, looking down at me as I curled on my side.

"Scoot over."

I smiled and turned over to face the wall as he climbed into bed and spooned me.

"So you _are_ into cuddling." I giggled as Bass laughed and kissed my neck and we fell into a deep and welcome sleep.

* * *

**Phew, I'm worn out. Hope you didn't hate it. Reviews=love. ;)**


End file.
